


Magicae Ex Machina

by Wolfthorn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Reality, Camp Nanowrimo, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Original Fiction, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfthorn/pseuds/Wolfthorn
Summary: Set in an alternate near future where people undergo assessment in their 21st year for allocation into the protective services. Those who pass with the highest ratings are fitted with cybernetic gauntlets which enable them to do magic. These magicians are then used for the region's military and police. Rowan is a newly selected recruit and is incredibly unaware as to what his service has in store.





	Magicae Ex Machina

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camp NaNoWriMo. It's a work in progress and hasn't been beta read so please bear that in mind. All feedback and creative criticism is welcome.

The letter was on the table waiting for me when I went down for breakfast. I glanced over at the table as I automatically passed through the dining room on the way to the kitchen and at first glance, didn't take in the manilla envelope lying by my usual place. I went on a couple of paces before it registered and then had to stop and rewind my steps. The top of the envelope bore the familiar OHMS abbreviation – On His Majesty's Service – indicating that it was an important official letter from the government, or at least a government department. I had a pretty good idea of what the envelope was likely to contain, this letter was not unexpected. I tossed the envelope a little in my hand, trying to weigh up whether I should open it now or get my breakfast first. Although it was expected, it didn't mean it was welcomed and I wasn't sure it was something I could handle on an empty stomach. If nothing else, a good cup of coffee was bound to be necessary. I wasn't adverse to putting off opening the letter for a few more minutes so I dropped it back on the table and went into the kitchen.

"Morning, love," my mother said some few minutes later as she came into the kitchen behind me.

"Morning," I responded automatically, rummaging around in the fridge for some milk.

"There's some post on the table for you."

"Yes, thanks, I did see it."

"It came really early today," she continued, "the postie was practically shoving it through the letterbox while I was unlocking the front door."

"Bet that made you jump," I grinned, sloshing milk onto my cornflakes and returning the bottle to the fridge.

"Nearly gave me a heart attack. Can't remember the last time he was here that early."

"Must have known it was important." I picked up my cereal bowl just as the kettle finished boiling. I paused, trying to decide whether to make a coffee now and risk having my cereal go soggy or to come back and do it.

"Go and sit down," Mum said, sensing my dilemma. "I'll bring your coffee in in a minute."

"Okay, thanks." I took my seat at the table and began to eat my cornflakes trying to ignore the brown envelope that was visible out of the corner of my eye. I stared directly ahead, looking into the garden and watching a blackbird hop its way along the garden fence.

I finished my breakfast before I realised it and pushed the bowl away from me just as Mum came in with a coffee in my favourite mug.

"There you go," she said, setting it down in front of me and taking away my empty dish.

"Thanks, Mum," I said, shifting the mug so it was closer at hand. I really wanted to have a drink but I knew it would be far too hot just yet so I turned my attention to that brown envelope at my elbow. With a deep sigh, I hooked my thumb under the flap and opened it quickly, tearing the top into a jagged mess. Inside were two large sheets of paper which I pulled out and unfolded. The top sheet was a letter, the second seemed to be a list of instructions. I sensed my mother's return into the room and glanced up to see her standing in the doorway looking a little anxious.

"It's my assessment date letter," I confirmed.

She nodded briefly and then asked, "When is it?"

I glanced over the letter again. "Two weeks on Monday, at nine o'clock. It's at the King's Hall in town."

"That's not so far off. Well, at least you'll be able to get the shuttle in."

"Yeah, but nine o'clock on a Monday morning though. Rush hour traffic, it's going to be horrendous." I pulled a face and mum shook her head before going back into the kitchen. I took a fortifying slurp of my coffee and turned my attention back to the letter to read it properly. It seemed to be a form letter amended to contain my personal specifications.

_Dear Rowan Mellor,_

_Our records show that you will have recently reached the age of 21 (twenty-one) years in the past few weeks. Under Royal Ordinance number 431, it is mandatory that all citizens reaching the age of 21 (twenty-one) present themselves for assessment in order to determine their suitability for assignment into the various branches of the protective services._

_The date and time of your assessment test is given below:_  
_Date: 19 June_  
_Time: 0900_  
_Location: The King's Hall, Lancaster Road, Baxter_

_Please bring with you a form of identification. Acceptable forms of identification are given in Appendix A overleaf. Please also read through the recommendations provided in Appendix B._

_Should you be unable to attend your assessment test on the date provided, please contact the office on the number listed above at your earliest convenience and we will endeavour to reschedule your date and time accordingly._

_Yours sincerely_  
_Lauren Parker_  
_Assessment Office_  
_Department of Internal Affairs_

I turned to the second page which contained the two Appendixes mentioned in the letter. Appendix A provided information on the acceptable forms of identification. They were pretty standard, either one form of official photo ID such as passport, driving license, or voting card, or two forms of ID without a photo. That list was much longer and more confusing listing three different types of documentation and requiring either two of Column A, one of Column A and Column B, or one of Column A and Column C. Apparently one of Column B and one of Column C was not allowed. Considering it started off with things like birth certificates or deed polls and finished in the realms of "signed affidavit from a person of repute who has known you for seven years or more", it was obviously getting desperate. I was baffled to see things like bills and bank statements listed. Seeing as I'd never had a paper copy of a bill or bank statement in my life, I felt that anyone who had to resort to those items to prove their identity was definitely scraping the barrel. I wasn't even aware that you could still get paper copies of things like that and assumed that everyone else got their bills and things online as I'd always done. It was very seldom that I got anything in the post as it was, other than the occasional official government letter and postcards from various friends and relations. I was very much glad that I had both a passport and a driving licence which I could use and didn't have to resort to fiddly bits of paper that I was liable to lose.

Appendix B, listed on the back of the second sheet, contained a numbered list of points in the style of frequently asked questions. I read through it carefully, learning that travel expenses would not be provided although food and beverages would be if you were there for longer than an hour and a half. It was also recommended that you wore comfortable attire, and that excessive jewellery, high heels and elaborate piercings were not advisable. It was also suggested that personal tablets, headgear and other expensive gadgets were not to be brought along as there were no lockers or cloakrooms and they would not be held liable for anything going missing. It all seemed pretty much like common sense to me, although I fully expected people to turn up in short skirts, extreme heels, multiple piercings and with all the pricey electronics that they possibly owned. I knew that although the letter said they would reschedule the test date if you couldn't make it, the really only acceptable excuses for doing so was to be hospitalised or dead. I wasn't even sure that being in jail was a sufficient reason; I had heard of people in jail having their assessments done in the prison. It just all went to show how seriously the entire thing was taken.

I flipped back to the first page and read over the date and time of the assessment again before tapping my watch to enter the details into my calendar. I set an alert to remind me the day before, although I really doubted that I would forget, as well as a second alert at 8 o'clock on the day itself which was when I should be leaving the house to arrive on time. I let out a deep sigh as my calendar updated; seeing the event so prominently displayed made it all seem much more real, even if it wasn't something I hadn't already been expecting.

I folded up the letter and put it back in the envelope before finishing off my coffee while thinking about the upcoming test. I dumped my empty mug in the kitchen sink before heading off upstairs to my bedroom. I was standing in the middle of the room, debating where best to put the letter so that it didn't get mislaid when a ping from my watch alerted me to a new message. Checking the screen, I noticed it was from my friend, Alician. "Got my assessment date letter. Did you get yours yet? What you up to later? Coffee??"

Although it was exactly his style to remember the important dates for his friends, I was still pleased that he acknowledged my birthday had been around the same time as his. I tapped out a quick response. "Coffee sounds great. What time? I'm free all day."

Two more pings in rapid succession made me realise that he'd also messaged other people, namely Cassie and Steve. We were all good friends having met at high school and gone on through college and university together. Although we didn't do the same courses, we'd managed to remain in touch and frequently met up for coffee, films or various other social occasions. The others both replied that they were up for getting coffee. Cassie was likewise free all day although Steve had to work until one.

"Java the Hut at half one then?" Alician suggested and we all agreed. He sent out a group invite so that it appeared on all our calendars and I grinned at how organised he was. I felt a bit of relief knowing that one of my friends would be going through the assessment test too and looked forward to discussing it with him. Now all I had to do was find something to get me through the next few hours until we met up.


End file.
